


Apparently Adrien Loves Camembert Now

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nathalie is confused, Plagg is Adrien, Tikki explains, Tikki wants cookies, adrien is a cat, marinette is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Apparently Adrien Loves Camembert Now

Adrien watched as his kwami zoomed around the room, hunting for cheese.

"Honestly kid, if you're going to ask for advice while I'm eating cheese and I actually bother helping—which you should be VERY thankful for, by the way, because I don't stop eating camembert unless it's important, you know—TAKE THE ADVICE."

Adrien gave Plagg a blank stare, which the creature _clearly_ didn't notice. It was pointless anyway, as his unnoticed expression was interrupted by a yawn. It was getting late. So he fell asleep as fast as Plagg found his cheese.

\---

When Adrien Agreste woke up, his room looked odd. No, it looked exactly like before, only it was bigger. Or, at least bigger from his perspective. He leapt off his bed (on all fours, for some reason) and walked to his computer. It was only when he saw his reflection in the screen of his computer and his paws (YES, PAWS) on the keyboard that he came to the conclusion that he was a cat. Of course, the first thing he did was yowl.

Nathalie had clearly rushed upstairs and with a quick knock, to which Adrien-who-was-now-a-cat responded with a meow (because it had taken only seconds for him to forget that he was a CAT and couldn't talk). She opened the door to find a sleepy Adrien who had apparently just woke up (much to the actual Adrien's dismay) fall off the bed.

"I can't fly!"

"Yes, Adrien. Was that an ability of yours before?"

The supposed Adrien blinked.

"Uh, yes? Why are you talking to me? Why did you call me 'Adrien'? I thought—"

Nathalie sighed. "Adrien, even if you just woke up, this is—"

"OH. I'M ADRIEN."

"Yes, I believe we'd established that 15 years ago."

"Sorry, assistant lady, but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

"Excuse me? Adrien—"

"Oh have you seen a black cat anywhere around here?"

"Er... no?"

"Never mind then. Do we have camembert?"

"Of course."

"I'd like all the camembert we have."

"Is this for some kind of school project? Because there's no way that's healthy."

"Sure. And I'm hungry."

"But that's a lot of cheese, Adrien."

"BUT MY CAMEMBERT!"

"Uh..."

"YOU WOULDN'T SEPARATE ME FROM MY BELOVED CHEESE, WOULD YOU?"

"..."

"I NEED CAMEMBERT!"

"Okay, okay, I'll... go get you your camembert..."

"Hmph. THANK YOU."

The real Adrien stared at his substitute, annoyed. That was DEFINITELY Plagg. Oh no. THAT WAS PLAGG. Meaning he would probably take the advice meant for Adrien himself.

"Meow."

"Oh, there you are. See, kid? I can handle this!"

Adrien raised an eyebrow (sort of... do cats have eyebrows?). "Meow?"

"If I have access to more camembert, I will not hesitate to eat it."

Adrien turned around, leaving Plagg waiting for his camembert as he readied himself for school.

Oh no. Plagg was going to school as Adrien.

\---

"Bye, assistant-lady-who-gave-me-camembert! Bye annoying dad who never pays attention to me!" Plagg said as he left the Agreste mansion.

"Uh... Are you sure you're feeling fine? Maybe you can stay home from school—"

"Here? With YOU TWO? HA! Nope. BYE! Come on, Gorilla!" the kwami replied, still pretending to be Adrien.

The Gorilla blinked. Okay, this was unusual, even for Adrien Agreste. The man shrugged. He'd given up on understanding any of the Agrestes at this point.

"So... What are your thoughts on cheese? Any preferences?"

_This is going to be a LONG ride..._

\---

"And THAT'S why Camembert is my favorite! Any questions?" Plagg finished as the Gorilla stopped by François Dupont.

At this the Gorilla vigorously shook his head.

"Okay! Bye, Gorilla!"

Yeah, there was no way he would EVER understand Adrien Agreste at this point.

\---

Adrien (the real one) reached François Dupont half an hour after his classes started (it took longer than expected to sneak out of the Agreste mansion and make it to a high school as a cat). He hid in a crowd of students, trying to listen to what Plagg was saying to his friends.

"You like cheese?" Nino asked Plagg. "But yesterday you were going on and on about how you hated it! How you despised camembert!"

"I WHAT? But camembert is amazing!"

"Sorry Sunshine, I agree with Nino here. You hate cheese." Alya shrugged at Plagg's response.

Marinette was the only one who hadn't said anything. But it wasn't that way for long.

"Hey, Adrien?"

"Yes, Pigtails?"

"Um. What? Anyway, can I talk to you for a second?"

Adrien's jaw dropped. _Pigtails?_ And what was worse, _she didn't even stammer!_ That part wasn't bad, but did she HAVE to not mess up her words the ONE DAY WHERE HE WASN'T ADRIEN?

"Of course! Do you want cheese?" Adrien stared. Plagg. Offered. Cheese. To. Someone. Else. Was he dreaming?

Adrien secretly followed Plagg to hear what Marinette had to say.

"You're not Adrien." Adrien couldn't help but run around (still hiding behind a bush, by the way) in joy at these words.

"Of..." Plagg started, eating his camembert. Adrien would really have to teach his kwami manners. "course I am."

"I don't believe you. You're nothing like him!"

"I don't know why you're referring to me in the third person WHILE TALKING TO ME, but I'm Adrien Agreste."

"But—"

"It's not my fault there HAPPENS to be another Adrien Agreste, who is famous and attends this school, looks just like me, and takes exactly the same classes as me. Not to mention he went back to homeschooling for a day just when I moved here."

"Yes, because THAT'S believable."

"It's true."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Plagg (who was still eating camembert) in disbelief for a few seconds, before she rolled her eyes.

"I. GIVE. UP."

"Are you sure you don't want cheese?"

With one final groan in annoyance, she walked away.

\---

"Chat Noir is a cat."

"Nice. Now, can you help me with my math homework—wait...WHAT?" Marinette screeched as she turned to her kwami.

"Chat Noir is a cat. His kwami took his civilian form's place."

"WHY, THOUGH? And why am I still normal?"

"Well, I think there was some odd phenomenon going on today where the permanent miraculous users turn into their superhero forms' respective animals and the kwamis into their holders."

"That's... odd. But you didn't say why I'm still... well, me?"

"I think it's because you're guardian, and even though you're not constantly wearing all the miraculous, they are in your possession. And can you imagine how complicated it would be for you to turn into every single animal in the miraculous box?"

"Thank goodness that's not the case, I don't know what I would do if—"

"Though I think there is a day where that can happen, too..."

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"I don't know! Besides, that's enough explaining for one day. I expect a thank you in the form of a gift. More specifically, cookies."

"Okay, one minute, let me—"

"COOKIES!"

"Wait, I just have to—"

"I WANT MY COOKIES!"

"Uh, Tikki..."

"GIVE ME MY COOKIES OR I WILL GO DOWN TO THE BAKERY AND GET THEM MYSELF."

"OKAY, okay, I'm getting them!"

"Haha, sorry, I forgot there was some sort of rule that there's always supposed to be a kwami obsessed with some sort of food. It's usually Plagg, but he's not a kwami anymore for today, so..."

\---

Adrien thought he could be lucky (at least for a day) and no one would notice how different Plagg was from his usual self. He wasn't lucky. _What did I expect? I have the miraculous of the black cat! I'm naturally unlucky._

Now Adrien was known for loving cheese. EVEN THOUGH HE STILL HATED CAMEMBERT. WHICH WAS NOW SUPPOSEDLY HIS FAVORITE. At least Plagg didn't say anything to his father. THAT would have been worse. Speaking of Gabriel Agreste, his father hadn't said or done anything about Plagg's odd behavior.

\---

Meanwhile, a man named Gabriel Agreste was still trying to deal with the fact that he was a butterfly.


End file.
